Weather Woes
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: [warm.summer.night's contest] After entering another world, Roxas has to deal with a hurricane. But at least he gets help from his friends. [oneshot]


This is for warm.summer.night's contest. The word I got was hurricane. Edited it a few times, and I think it turned out the way I wanted it to. Goes from being somewhat serious to a bit humorous. (Friendship between Roxas, Demyx and Axel).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small figure dashed along the bright white halls of the castle in The World That Never Was. _'What should I do? What should I do?! Have to...get...away!"_

Behind the small figure, furious female shrieks could be heard. "Get back here you little twerp! Just wait 'till I get my hands on you Roxas!"

The small figure, Roxas, created a portal and threw himself through it, hoping dearly that he had picked a far enough away world to escape Larxene's wrath. He hadn't even _done_ anything to make her angry. All he had done was walk within a few feet of her in the kitchen. Was that a crime?

Seconds later, Roxas was sitting and brushing sand off of himself. He had landed face first into the sand, which in his opinion hadn't been a very pleasant experience. Shaking his head, Roxas took stock of his surroundings. He was on a deserted beach, sitting at the edge of the sea. From this, he assumed that he was near Atlantica. Roxas was kind of glad that he hadn't appeared in the water. What if he had turned into a merman or something? He could have been followed and turned into fried sushi or something along those lines.

Roxas let out a long sigh and stared blankly at the sea. It was beginning to turn out to be a _very_ horrible day. What had he done to deserve this? Even the weather seemed to reflect his mood. The skies were darkening, which meant a storm was coming, and it had the potential to turn into a hurricane considering where he was. That'd be just _great_. Perhaps being in this world at the moment wasn't the best idea.

A sudden splash and the call of "Roxas" caused the poor boy to let out a yelp of surprise. What now? Was it Larxene?

Roxas turned his attention to the water, and was close to being face to face with a smiling Demyx, who was floating happily in the nearby water. "D...Demyx! Don't do that! You scared me!"

Demyx smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Roxas calmed down somewhat, and was now looking confused. "What are...you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on a mission, but I decided to stay a bit longer." Demyx paused, then smiled. "What are_ you_ doing here?"

Roxas thought of a furious Larxene electrifying him and doing who knows what to him and grimaced. "Larxene was chasing me for some reason."

Demyx looked alarmed for a moment, before shrugging and flipping over in the water, showing off fins as he did so. "Well, at least she shouldn't show up here...I hope..." Demyx cast a nervous glance further out to sea as if expecting Larxene to come out of the water and attack.

"Hey! There you two are!"

Roxas glanced over his shoulder to see Axel standing a few feet away. "Hi Axel. What's up?"

Axel was grinning faintly as he stood nearby (but away from being hit by the lapping water). "Oh, I was just avoiding Xemnas for the day. I tell ya, there's something wrong with that man."

"Oh, why's that?" Roxas asked in a mock serious tone.

"Well, I'm not sure. But...I think it might have to do with Xemnas somehow catching on fire this morning." Axel explained with an evil smirk.

Demyx shook his head, but was smiling, and Roxas let out a small laugh. He then closed his eyes and listened as the conversation turned to Demyx and Axel arguing about trivial things (and what sounded like Demyx attempting to splash Axel). For some reason, he felt better with those two around than he did with anyone else in the organization (they were the nicest to him).

"Roxas? You're not falling asleep are you?" Demyx questioned, as he headed for shore (he emerged fin less).

Roxas opened his eyes. "No...I'm awake." He noticed that Axel was grinning at him. "What?"

"You're here avoiding Larxene, aren't you?"

"...Yes."

"Better keep a low profile until she cools off." Axel commented, reaching out and clapping Roxas on the shoulder as the other stood up.

"You can use my room to sleep in if you want. Larxene booby trapped my room one time when she was trying to get me back for something. Which would mean she's probably doing something to your room." Demyx suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Demyx." Roxas answered. _'Well, at least they're concerned about me. Unlike most people.'_

Meanwhile, the weather was steadily getting worse. Within moments, rain started pouring down in torrents as the winds began picking up speed.

Axel began to retreat further up the beach as soon as the first raindrops hit. "Demyx, what do you think? Only a thunderstorm?"

Demyx began heading for higher ground. "I'm not sure, but the way things are going, I'd say it could potentially turn into a hurricane. We should go find shelter either way."

"Right." Roxas agreed. He and Axel followed after Demyx, who was already climbing up the rocky area (all of them seeming to forget that they could just use portals to leave).

Axel and Demyx reached the highest point first, and found a deep cavern that appeared to be able to withstand storms.

"Well, at least once we get in it won't be raining."

"Yeah." Demyx fell silent. "Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Roxas?"

"What?!" Axel exclaimed, spinning about. There was no sign of the younger nobody. "Where did he go?"

"Over there." Demyx said, pointing back to the sea. Roxas was floundering in the water, after apparently having been swept into the sea via a tidal wave.

"Roxas!" Axel called, dashing down the rocky land towards shore. Demyx was going to follow, but a huge streak of lightning made him retreat into the cavern.

Axel splashed into the crashing waves, ignoring the fact that he really disliked water (and that he could be struck by lightning). Roxas was in trouble, and someone needed to help him. Axel swam towards Roxas with some difficulty, but when he was close enough, he reached out a hand. "Roxas! Grab my hand! Hurry!"

Roxas immediately grasped Axel's hand and held on for dear life. "A...Axel! I don't think I can hold on for very long." Roxas let out a gasp as Axel pulled him close to prevent him from being swept away again. "Um...Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"How...do you plan to get to shore? You can't swim very well." Roxas commented. He froze when he thought he felt something tugging at his shoes. A sea monster! Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "Axel! Something touched me!" No answer. "Uh...I'm not choking you am I?"

"You were..." Axel said, coughing. "I_ was_ just trying to figure out how to get to shore. The waves are kind of strong though."

"What?!"

Further conversation was cut off as both Axel and Roxas were pushed roughly by the waves...towards some rocky cliffs.

"Where did _those _come from?" Axel asked, giving the cliffs an offended look.

Roxas, however, was lamenting silently. _'Well, this is it. At least I don't have to worry about Larxene maiming me...What's going to happen to my stuff in my room? Demyx could have it I suppose, he's not being washed away...Ugh...Didn't think I'd die by being crushed by rocks...or drowning.'_ Roxas closed his eyes. It was nice of Axel to try and save him, even though now both of them were in need of being rescued. "Thanks for trying to help." Roxas muttered.

Axel inclined his head slightly, still smiling slightly. "Well, look on the bright side. At least we don't have to listen to anymore of Xemnas' speeches." Both had still forgotten about the usefulness of portals.

Just as they were about to hit, something grabbed the back of Axel's hood.

"Hey, are you guys all right?"

"Demyx?!" Axel and Roxas gasped together in surprise.

Demyx assisted Axel and Roxas out of the water, and all three retreated to the cave (making sure that Roxas stayed in sight at all times).

Demyx immediately began chiding Axel. "What were you _thinking_? I thought you hated water." Demyx lowered his gaze. "I should have gone and helped Roxas. I'm the one who has the water element..."

"Well, where were you?" Axel asked. "Did the lightning scare you?"

"Well, no...not really...well sort of...it just startled me. I ran out after you not long after that." Demyx said, appearing embarrassed.

"At least you helped us. We were about to meet the rocks." Roxas said with a smile.

"Well, friends should help each other, shouldn't they?" Demyx asked uncertainly.

"Of course they should." Roxas replied, bringing a smile to Demyx's face. He then glanced out at the raging storm. The weather, if possible, got even worse. Roxas turned when he heard an angry curse from Axel. He held his laughter in check.

Axel had attempted to start a fire, but was only able to produce smoke (since he was throughly drenched). Demyx was in the process of trying to cheer the other up, but it wasn't helping.

This however, was cheering Roxas up. "Oh well Axel. At least we won't die by turning into popcicles. We might just end up waterlogged."

Demyx snickered, and even Axel managed a faint smile.

There was a silence, then Demyx spoke the obvious.

"You know...we could have just used _portals_."

"Heh, oh yeah."

"Well, let's just stay here. That way, Xemnas can't tell us what to do...for now."

"Until he finds us."

Axel and Demyx stayed in the back of the cavern, but Roxas stared out of the cave again. _'Well, no matter what happens, Axel and Demyx will always be there for me.'_ A fight broke out. Roxas let out a sigh. _'Even if we disagree on some things.'_ Roxas turned to try and break up the fight, but ended up getting involved anyway.

"Get the midget!"

"Hey!"

"Ha! You can't light a fire!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Nooo! Oww!"

"Gotcha, with my chakrams. They don't need to be on fire to cause damage! Ahh!"

"Gotcha, with my sitar raining water down upon foolish people."

Axel and Demyx flinched as Roxas bonked them over the head with his keyblades. "Ha, I got you with these!" He chased the two others around the cave.

"Stop!

"Don't hurt me, I'm faint of heart."

"You don't have a heart."

"Yes I do...or I will soon...No! I have one!"

Roxas continued the chase, grinning as he did. He knew they'd do anything for each other, but peace needed to be maintained. And he would be the one to enforce it.

After awhile, they decided to head back to the castle. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx left the raging storm behind, but they knew that what awaited them when they got back was something akin to a hurricane. But strong friendships couldn't be broken, no matter what happened to them. And that's what got them to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I had no idea it would turn out to be so long. It just went on and on. But I wanted to make it a one-shot, and it's hard for me to write short one-shots. I suppose you can review and let me know if it was any good. I liked it, even though parts of it seemed a bit...cheesy, for lack of a better word. But hopefully it turned out all right.

So...thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
